


Appraisal

by mydeira



Series: LJ Sunday100 Drabble Challenge Collection [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira





	Appraisal

She had always been attracted to darkness, long before she embraced it herself. Even before she had known her tastes lay in that direction, she had been attracted to the dark slayer. Bold, brassy, confident—everything that she was not, never could be.

“What’cha lookin’ at, Red?” Faith queried, her eyebrow arched enticingly.

“You,” Willow replied without thinking.

“Like what you see?”

Willow let her eyes slowly travel over the woman in front of her. She had been caught in the act, might as well enjoy it. Her eyes stopped at a pair of red, smirking lips.

“I do indeed.”


End file.
